ILUMINACION
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: UNA VISITA, UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD
1. Chapter 1

**ILUMINACI** **Ó** **N**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 1**

(Harry/Lucius)

(James/Sirius)(Rabastan/Remus)(Regulus/Rudolps) (Severus/Lily)

Eran más de la una de la mañana cuándo el ojiverde se despertó una presencia lo alertó se levantó tomando su varita.

-Quién anda ahí-Me alegra saber que eres un mago precavido-Soy Destino y vengo a hacerte una oferta-.

un hombre alto cubierto por una capucha lila se hizo presente al bajarsela dejo ver a un ser de unos treinta años piel palida cabello rubio ondulado ojos azules rasgos duros pero mirada amable con una gran sonrisa.

-Que clase de oferta-Darte a tu familia-Pero los muertos no pueden revivir-Lo se Harry por eso tu viajaras al pasado te convertirás en el hermano mellizo de tu papá me ayudaras a que Dumbledore no consiga hacer todo el daño que ha hecho ni obtener el poder que ahora tiene debes saber que él fue el culpable de muchas muertes separo a tus padres de sus parejas y a muchos más-.

-Estás diciendo que ellos no se amaban-dijo contrariado-No el los manipuló y hechizo tu padrino era el alma gemela de tú padre-Sirius-dijo bajito.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho-Aceptó que tengo que hacer-destino lo tomo de la mano aparecieron en una habitación totalmente blanca.

-Esta es una habitación sin tiempo ni espacio hay muchas cosas que te voy a decir pero las sabrás ya que necesitó que alejes a tu familia de Dumbledore debes saber que es responsable de asesinar a tus abuelos ya que necesitaba a tu padre vulnerable, la muerte de tu pareja la cuál encontrarás en el pasado y Voldemort debe ser ministro de magia-

-Es conveniente eso-Si Harry él es indicado te daré la información que necesitas para enviársela a Tom pero tú no recordarás nada de lo que le escribas es lo mejor además mereces ser feliz no te ciegues al odió-el joven negó con la cabeza.

-No me vas a dar lo que más quiero una familia y quien es mi pareja-destino soló sonrió misterioso lo cual no le hizo mucho casó.

-Lo sabrás en su momento-Espera pero como voy a actuar con ellos ni los conozco y como voy a enviarle las cartas a Tom-Con esto-apareció una hermosa lechuza.

-Hedwig pero tú estabas-Muerta sí pero en él pasado nadie la conoce además cuando lee digas que vaya con Riddle-así lo dijo él moreno cuando de blanco cambió a color negro.

-No te preocupes tú no has vivido con ellos desde que tenías cinco años ya que había una gran posibilidad de que tuvieras sangré veela y tu bisabuela que ahora será tu abuela té crio recibirás tu herencia veela además ten esta pluma con la cual le escribirás a Tom y no recocerá la letra-era una pluma de pavo real dorada.

Destino puso la mano en la cabeza de Harry de inmediato comenzó a crecer hasta llegar al metro setenta y cinco sus músculos se tonificaron no demasiado pero se le quito el aspecto desnutrido sus cicatrices desaparecieron incluso la de rayo era libre.

-Tengo sangré veela-Sí eres un sumiso bueno es hora de irte-.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba enfrente de una hermosa mansión de tres pisos con un hermoso jardín traía su lechuza al lado y su baúl esperaba que ya se encontrarán en casa ya que hoy recogerían a James en la estación respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse tocó la puerta y abrió una hermosa mujer de unos cuarenta años de cabello castaño oscuro ojos azul cielo como los de su padrino con hermosas facciones antes de abrir la boca ya había sido apresado por unos brazos.

-Mi bebé-le beso la mejilla lo hizo pasar.

-Toks-el elfo apareció-La ama mando llamar-Lleva las cosas de Harry a su habitación-Como la ama ordené es un gustó tenerlo en casa señorito Harry-el moreno sonrió.

-Espera cielo voy a llamar a tu papá y hermano estarán felices de verte-dijo acariciando su mejilla ¡CHARLUS! ¡JAMES!-los dos aparecieron un poco extrañados que les gritara.

-Mamá no grites me hiciste arruinar mi broma-James tu bromas no importan tengo algo que decirles saben quién llegó-los dos la veían extrañados cuando se hizo a un lado dejando ver al moreno de inmediato fue apresado por su abuelo y papá diciéndole cuánto lo habían extrañado.

En su habitación se sorprendió de lo grande que era muebles color caoba cortinas color terracota una gran cama con sábanas y colcha color azul con dragones dorados se acostó Hedwig se posó en su estómago.

-Soy tan feliz chica tengo una familia los podre conocer-dijo con unas lágrimas derramándose de felicidad-Descansa amiga mañana le enviare una carta a Tom no te preocupes destino dijo que nada te pasara-ulo contenta y voló a su hermosa jaula.

Su despertar fue algo aplastante eso ya que james lo había despertado cayéndole encima-James no puedo respirar-jadeó-No te quejes te extrañe tanto hermanito-el ojiverde sintió un calorcito en su pecho-Vamos a desayunar-lo jalo a la cocina.

Dorea es mujer muy feliz hoy más que nunca sobré todo al ver entrar a la cocina a sus mellizos sus tres amores todos despeinados en la mañana más que de costumbre su familia está completa.

-Jugó-Si mamá gracias-hoy había comido más que en toda su vida suponía que todo fue a causa de destino que le quitó todo el daño que sus parientes le habían hecho.

-Dime Harry como esta mi madre y por qué no nos avisaste antes que llegabas-Lo que sucede es que su novio la invito en un viaje por el caribe-su ahora padre se atraganto con el té.

-No...Novio mi madre tiene novio-Más de los que te gustaría saber-murmuró pero lo oyeron claro todos lo sabía pues destino le mostró la vida de su bisabuela para que supiera como es.

-Vaya con mi suegra sabes cielo desde que nos dijiste que ibas a venir-su hermano interrumpió-El director de mi colegió quiere conocerte-No gracias yo no quiero tratos con un asesino-Hermanito creo que te equivocas-el negó con la cabeza.

-Toks-el elfo apareció-Podrías traerme un sobré negro que está en mi baúl-en un pop desapareció-La abuela me dijo que salió en los periódicos que el mato a su hermana porque descubrió que él era amante de Grindelow Geler por eso él no ha vuelto a Bulgaria la abuela lo sabe pues la mejor amiga de ella era cuidadora de Ariana dice qué el trata de verse cómo un gran hombre pero que no lo es sus instintos veelas le dicen que no confié en él-el elfo le entregó el sobre saco todos los recortes se los entregó estaba sorprendidos al leerlos.

-Él dijo que su hermana murió por una enfermedad mintió-murmuró su padre (ahora Charlus)-La abuela no confía en el me recomendó mantenerme alejado de él que era una lástima que su hijo le creyera al cerebro de limón me dio esto-se saco una cadena con un rubi con el emblema de los Potter-Saben que la nueva ley que quiere que aprueben no la ha enseñado completa el trasfondo es para quitarle los derechos a los vampiros y hombres lobos-.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-No puede ser Remus pero lo aceptó en Hogwarts-Es un mago James tiene que aceptarlo-.

-Pero Harry tu como sabes de esa ley-El novio de la abuela es un político de Rumania donde les mando la propuesta de ley para extenderla a toda Europa claro que fue rechazada ya que los negocios de los vampiros son de lo más lucrativo y si algo les afecta también a los gobiernos además que se les hace absurdo ya ellos son más poderosos que nosotros y longevos-sacó un gran royo de pergamino el cuál le entrego a su padre.

Su madre se levantó después de leerlo con el ceño fruncido tomó su varita la levantó-Desde este momento yo Dorea Artemisa Black de nacimiento y Potter por matrimonio desdé este momento yo prohíbo la entrada a Dumbledore a cualquier propiedad heredara a mi nombre-Yo Charlus Edwin Potter prohíbo la entrada a Dumbledore a cual quier propiedad de los Potter-dos luces moradas salieron de las varitas de sus padres sellando el hechizo.

Mañana ire a gringotts por joyas de la familia para nuestra protección tú mi niño ya no necesitas pues mi madre ya te la dio-las cuales protegen de la intromisión mental pociones de amor y algunos hechizos.

-No soporto a las personas mentirosas él sabe que mi familia tiene sangre vampírica-dijo la matriarca Potter el desayunó termino en silencio.

-Y dinos cielo mi suegra te dijo que cambios tendrás-Si-asintió mientras terminaba de comer sus panqueques.

-Me dijo que no creceré más que mis facciones se harán más finas mi pelo va a perder la rebeldía Potter-Qué vas a perder nuestro atractivo-dijo james tocandose la alborotada cabellera su mamá negó con la cabeza-Y es muy probable que mi pareja este en Hogwarts-No me gusta-Que no te gusta cielo-se acercó james a abrazar a Harry-Que todos los pervertidos se le acercaran a mi hermanito-el ojiverde sonrió por el comentario de su hermano.

-Ven hermanito ayúdame a hacerle una broma a Canuto-.

Al otro día Harry estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo la chimenea crepitó dando paso un joven de cabello rizado negro azulado con ojos azul cielo y gran sonrisa cuando vio al moreno con un gran libro se acercó a él.

-Oye prongs te golpeaste la cabeza tu leyendo-Creo que me confunde ¡JAMES!-gritó minutos después el mellizo entraba al salón.

-Por qué gritas mi experimento para una broma se me calló por tu culpa-Yo no tengo la culpa que seas tan torpe-mientras Sirius veía un poco sorprendido la interacción entre ellos "te buscan" oyó.

-Canuto te presentó a Harry mi hermanito-se saludaron-Vamos a planear algunas bromas-No gracias tengo mucho que leer pero diviértanse-.

En la habitación de James

-Son como dos gotas de agua pero-Si tan diferentes el es muy tranquilo pero tengo algo que pedirte Sirius-la seriedad de sus palabras lo sorprendieron-¿Que es James?-.

-Harry va recibir su herencia veela en nuestro cumpleaños y quiero que me ayudes a alejar a todos los pervertidos que no se le acerquen-Cuenta con mi apoyo y también moony y cola gusano te van a ayudar-.

En la cena solo falta Harry que se reuniera con ellos al entrar a la cocina su madre jadeó el ojiverde estaba cubierto por un viscoso moco gris los otros dos adolescentes estallaron en carcajadas este tomo la varita de su mamá de la mesa con un movimiento el moco desapareció.

-¡HEY! Como te lo quitaste tan rápido-Ese es mi secreto y esperen represalias-Pero nadie se ha vengado-Bueno yo no soy como los demás-dijo con una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Harry le envío a Tom Riddle o Lord Voldemort una carta.

 ** _LORD VOLDEMORT_**

 ** _Se preguntar_** ** _á_** **** ** _quien soy solo puedo decirte que puedo ver lo que va a pasar y no es muy alentador dejar el futuro en manos del "supuesto" mago de la luz usted por otro lado es la mejor opci_** ** _ó_** ** _n pero no como Voldemort sino como Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt_** ** _ú_** ** _ltimo descendiente de Salazar Slytherin tomando su puesto en el wizengamoth teniendo a su disposici_** ** _ó_** ** _n varios asientos tambi_** ** _é_** ** _n es importante que sepas que tendr_** ** _á_** ** _s no solo a sus seguidores de sangre pura sino a otras familias llamadas de la luz que lo apoyaran es importante que tomes pronto tu lugar ya que hay una nueva ley que afectara a los hombre lobos y vampiros si se aprueba, esta es encabezada por Dumbledore adem_** ** _á_** ** _s ser_** ** _á_** **** ** _reconfortante ver como lo vences en el_** ** _á_** ** _mbito pol_** ** _í_** ** _tico._**

 ** _Despu_** ** _é_** ** _s de todo_** ** _é_** ** _l se encarg_** ** _ó_** **** ** _de hacer tu vida un infierno ya que impidi_** ** _ó_** **** ** _que varias familias de sangre pura te adoptar_** ** _á_** ** _n y te oblig_** ** _ó_** **** ** _a quedarte en ese horrible orfanato no te digo esto para que lo ataques te lo digo porque tengo las pruebas para que las uses contra_** ** _é_** ** _l m_** ** _á_** ** _s adelant_** ** _é_** **** ** _puedes pensar que es una broma pero no lo es._**

 ** _S_** ** _é_** **** ** _que pasado ma_** ** _ñ_** ** _ana atacaras con tus mortifagos pero ten cuidado uno de tus mortifagos es un traidor su nombre es Peter Petegruew y no es que_** ** _é_** ** _l quiera est_** ** _á_** **** ** _bajo un fuerte imperio de Dumbledore para el final de tu incursi_** ** _ó_** ** _n otro grupos de aurores atacara con lo cual los tomara de improvisto atraparan a Grey back y otros miembros no lo permitas si lo haces sabr_** ** _á_** ** _n que esto es obra tuya pero sin prueba creer_** ** _á_** ** _n que es un grupo radical no lances la morsmode esa la utilizaras despu_** ** _é_** ** _s mant_** ** _é_** ** _n al esp_** ** _í_** ** _a para que puedas tener a Dumbledore con pistas falsas esta informaci_** ** _ó_** ** _n te la doy para que veas mi disposici_** ** _ó_** ** _n me mantendr_** ** _é_** **** ** _en contact_** ** _ó_** **** ** _suerte._**

 ** _Vidente._**

Después de leer la carta se quedó pensando si esto es verdad si lo es seria de gran ayuda pasado mañana lo sabría.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap** **í** **tulo 3**

La cena era tranquila con los Potter casi al terminar a James y Sirius les empezaron a crecer las lenguas-Vaya parece una de sus bromas les salió mal-dijo su madre.

-Nod madma no hicidmos nadda-Sid sedñora-Edsto esd culdpa tudya-señalo james a su hermano este levato la vista de su plato-Yo estuve todo el dia con papá en la biblioteca y no pude acercarme a ustedes-Medntidda-No James tu hetmano estuvo ayudándome en unos protectos que tengo-el ojiverde se levantó.

-Gracias mamá la cena estuvo deliciosa-dejo sus platos en el fregadero y camino a la puerta cuando se detuvo-Aunque saben deberían fijarse que comen no sea que puedan tener una broma en ella-salió dejándolo a los jóvenes con la boca abierta el pequeño descarado se va como si nada.

-Lo vend si fue eld-mascullo el joven oji miel-Si mi bebé sera una serpiente-dijo emocionada su madre su esposo sonreía por el doble aturdimiento de su hijo primero su hermano lo embroma y segundo su esposa feliz por que puede ir a la casa de color verde.

 **El d** **í** **a despu** **é** **s del ataque**.

Voldemort les muestra la carta a su circulo cercano los cuales opinan que es una gran idea.

Una hermosa lechuza negra entra por la ventana se posa en él la silla del Lord.

-Mi Señor-dolovod le señala la lechuza-Qué noticias me traes-ula arrogante toma la carta la lechuza se va miran interrogantes su seguidores-Esa lechuza es de la persona qué les dije-No muchos tienen una lechuza tan rara-Sí Dolovod veamos-

 ** _Saludos_**

 ** _Veo qu_** ** _é_** **** ** _ha pasado tu ataque parece ser qu_** ** _é_** **** ** _s_** ** _í_** **** ** _t_** ** _é_** **** ** _sirvi_** ** _ó_** **** ** _mi informaci_** ** _ó_** ** _n t_** ** _é_** **** ** _recomiendo qu_** ** _é_** **** ** _vayas a gringotts a tomar tu herencia c_** ** _ó_** ** _mo_** ** _é_** ** _l_** ** _ú_** ** _ltimo de los Gaunt y descendente de Slythering tendr_** ** _á_** ** _s una sorpresa despu_** ** _é_** ** _s ve al ministerio a reclamar tus asientos del wisengamot ver_** ** _á_** ** _s c_** ** _ó_** ** _mo cuando Dumbledore se entere de tu regres_** ** _ó_** **** ** _le_** ** _é_** **** ** _dar_** ** _á_** **** ** _un infart_** ** _ó_** **** ** _pone en contra de la nueva ley ver_** ** _á_** ** _s c_** ** _ó_** ** _mo los lobos y vampiros se pondr_** ** _á_** ** _n de tu lado tendr_** ** _á_** **** ** _ayuda de una familia de la luz muy importante eso sin contar qu_** ** _é_** **** ** _uno o dos de tus allegados se ver_** ** _á_** **** ** _unido con esa familia pronto._**

 ** _Vidente._**

Los días en la mansión Potter fueron normales dentro de lo que cabe pues James y Sirius trataron de hacerle bromas a Harry de las cuales ellos terminaban enredados después de tener a los gemelos a sus espaldas y la experiencia de huir de sentir el peligro era fácil evadirlos.

El dia de su cumpleaños llego el ojiverde se levantó entro a la cocina tallandose los ojos todavía con sueño pero el rico olor de la comida de su madre lo atrajo al entrar su hermano se paró acercandose veia los cambios de su hermanito su cabello habia crecido un poquito se veia más manejable sus ojos mas almendrados sus largas pestañas enmarcando sus verdes ojos las facciones se hicieron más finas su figura se estilizó el ladeo la cabeza haciendolo ver adorable su mellizo frunció el ceño.

-Que pasa James-Voy a tener que maldecir a todo el colegió para que no se te acerquen-la sensación de proteccionismo hizo saber que siempre iba estar su hermano para él lo abrazo-Gracias hermano celoso-sus papas los veian contentos.

Ya se encontraban listos para ir a milan de compras por su cumpleaños los menos contentos de esta idea son Charles y Harry despues de varias horas de ser el ojiverde un muñeco de prueba se pudo dar una escapada con su padre entrando a un café a relajarse un rato.

-Siempre son así-Y en navidad son peor pero tu abuela es igual-el menor hizo una mueca-Bueno ibasmos con un novio diferente así que no se centraba tanto en mi-Mi niño quiero disculparme contigo-De que papá-Al ser un veela no vas apoder escoger a tu pareja lo hara tu instito-tomo la mano del mayor.

-Papá tranquilo al que escoja me cuidara y protejera seremos felices te lo prometo-Me tranquilizan tus palabras solo espero que James encuente a quien lo quiera mucho-.

-Pero Sirius y James no son pareja-Pareja-Si la abuela me dijo que al recibir mi herencia solo mamá James y tú no los afectaría con el encantó ya que son mi sangré no se si no te diste cuenta pero Sirius actuó normal-.

-Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón no hizo ninguna tontería pareja mmmm-Te molestaría que ellos-¿Que? no me haria feliz que mis hijos encuentren su felicidad-abrazo a su hijo.

Al llegar a la mansión en la noche-Que hayas tenido un gran día pequeña serpiente-Serpiente-Si ya me hice a la idea que estarás en slyttherin-el menor sonrió a su hermano.

-Bueno no todos pueden ser tan perfectos-Tienes razón James pero si te esfuerzas algún día seras como yo-lo dijo mientras subia las escaleras-Si-contestó distraído luego de un momento reacciono.

-Hey como que como tú ven acá enano-gritó mientras subia corriendo tras su mellizo.

-James no entiende verdad querida-Ni lo hará cariño ni lo hara-Harry es demasiado slyttherin para la salud mental de James-los dos asintieron.

Viendo con alegría la interacción entre sus hijos sabiendo que el tiempo que pasaron separados no afecto en nada su unión.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap** **í** **tulo 4**

En inicio de cursos era hoy los cuatro fueron los primeros en llegar a la estación Charlus tenia una reunion en el ministerio Dorea otra con su amiga Augusta los acomodaron en el tren se despidieron de ellos.

Harry y James se acomodaron el ojiverde saco su libró siguió leyendo ahora que no tendría a un loco tras sus huesos podía demsostrar su inteligencia nada se lo impedia aprendio sobre costumbres mágicas no avergonzaría a su familia runas aritmacia muchas otras cosas podia leer sin que nadie lo molestara por hacerlo él siempre quiso ser un buen estudiante pero lamentablemente no pudo pero ahora era diferente.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Sirius Black, un rato después tres personas más ingresaron dos jovenes y una chica.

-Hola James como estás-saludo el chico castaño se extrañaron al ver a otro joven aunque no lo podían observan bien ya que su rostro lo tapaba el enorme libro que leía.

-Harry deja ese libro te voy a presentar a mis amigos-al bajar el libro la quijada de los tres se desencajo el joven era igual a James solo que se veia mas angelical y sus ojos son verdes esmeralda mucho mas oscuros que los de lily el primero en salir de su aturdimiento.

-Hola soy Remus Lupin-extendió la mano la cual fue recibida con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Chicos él es mi mellizo Harry-dijo orgulloso el ojimiel se saludaron.

-Mucho gustó-El gusto es nuestro espero que no tengan su pasión por las bromas.

-Tranquila pelirroja el y yo solo nos parecemos en el fisico ademas el es malo no le gusta hacer conmigo bromas con su pobre hermano-fingiendo dolor la pelirroja lo ignoro ya sabía que cuando quería se convertía en la reina del drama.

-Hola soy Lily-sonriendo.

-Como los soportas-Practica supongo-dijo ella.

-Que insinúas hermanito-Nada solo digo lo obvió-Que se supone que significa eso-Solo que eres torpe-¿Quee? si fue tu culpa que mi nuevo sustancia pegajosa se echará a perder-Mi culpa si fuiste tu que lo dejaste caer torpe-así siguieron discutiendo los mellizos a los ojos asombrados de los otros chicos.

-Oye canuto no se llevan bien-Na ah moony lo que pasa es que Harry hace enojar muy fácil a cornamenta-el castaño asintió.

Cuando paso el carrito de los dulces compraron de todo para compartir le preguntaban sobre cómo fue su vida en Bulgaria.

-¿No te costara un poco después de ser enseñado en casa y ahora ir al colegio?-la pelirroja intrigada.

-Tranquila todo estará bien-convencido contesto.

-Además nosotros te ayudaremos hermanito-mientras lo abraza.

En el trayecto más tarde

-Vas a causar sensación hermanito.

-Pero yo quiero pasar desapercibido-incomodo contesto.

-Los Potter nunca pasamos desapercibidos lo llevamos en la sangré-el menor gimio la pelorroja lo palmeó en la espalda en señal de apoyó.

Después de que Lily y Remus hicieron su recorrido de prefectos entraron al compartimientos.

-Vaya si que tardaron no se como no me escogieron de prefecto lo podría hacer mas rápido-dijo el ojimiel.

-Quien es su sano juicio te escogería de prefecto-.

-Oye soy confiable-haciendo pucheros.

-No te confiaría ni a mi lechuza-.

Todos los animales me aman-.

-Pero prongs hedwig te odia-Pady no me ayudes-.

-Vez hasta tus amigos saben que no eres confiable-hablo el ojiverde ahí empezó otra discusión entre ellos los otros los veían entretenidos.

Al llegar a Hosmade el ojiverde salio bajo la capa de su padre pues todos decidieron que asi causaria más revuelo aunque se nego nadie le hizo caso.

La selección fue normal ya había terminado.

-Este año tenemos un nuevo alumno que iniciara su último curso con nosotros por favor profesora-la expectacion no se hizo esperar un alumno de ultimo año hacía años que no había nuevos alumnos de grados mayores.

-Potter Harry-el silencio fue sepulcral el joven arranco suspiros al entrar al comedor sus atributos veela los hacen irresistible a muchos.

-Vaya si que causó furor-peter.

-Es mi hermano que esperabas-el sombrero tardó unos segundos- _Ravenclow_ -grito.

Harry se sentía un poco nervioso estar de vuelta en Howgarts camino al banquillo el sombrero tapó sus ojos-A esta de vuelta joven Potter pero su destino es diferente-Así parece-Recuerde su familia es su fuerza-luego gritó- _Ravenclow_.

Se levantó fue a la mesa de las águilas el primero en saludarlo era un joven de cabello rubio claro ojos cafés -Hola los gramplusk no rodean tu cabeza-.

-Una amiga me dijo que cuando eres feliz se alejan-otro joven se acercó.

-No le hagas caso tiene mucha imaginación y no son reales-.

-Se supone que esta es la casa de los estudioso no hace siglos los fénix eran un mito hasta que un mago africano los descubrió en una isla mágica que es su hogar-dijo el ojiverde.

Todos en la mesa lo veían con interés,sin darse cuenta este que había otras dos miradas de otras mesas que no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

En la mesa sde los leones un ojomiel entrecerraba los ojos-Esa pequeña serpiente se supone que iría a slytherin-dijo todos los gryffindor a su alrededor lo veían asombrado por sus palabras.

-Oye James por que dices que debió ir a slytherin no te molestaría-No Peter mi madre fue a esa casa y ese pequeño demonio estaba seguro que iría ahí-.

Sirius sonreía nunca había visto tan contrariado a James bueno desde que conoció a Harry eso era normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap** **í** **tulo 5**

Lucius Malfoy no era feliz tenia dieciséis ya había recibido su herencia veela dominante su padre le hablo de la posibilidad de encontrar a su pareja en el colegió aún que tambien podía no hacerlo su humor por eso fue pésimo lo bueno que el viaje en tren fue tranquilo los tontos de Black y Potter no molestaron esta vez.

La cena y selección fue bien oyó que habría un alumno de último año no le puso interés su mente estaba en otro lado hasta que la queja se su amigo Severus lo regresó en sí "otro Potter" oyó decir a su amigo levanto la vista solo vio al chico con el sombrero puesto.

Pero el aroma que le llegó era deliciosos delicado a miel el joven se levantó para dirigirse al su mesa el es perfecto y es su pareja "oh cielos esta condenado" su padre lo mataría un "Potter" gruño molesto.

Severus Snape no por nada es una serpiente observador y perspicaz sabia que algo le pasaba a su amigo desde el tren venia molesto y lo ollo gruñir en la selección al igual que maldecir.

Cuando cerro la puerta de la habitación que los dos compartían-Me vas a decir que te pasa-Estoy condenado-dijo el rubio y enterró la cara en la almohada una acción nada málfoyesca el otro solo levanto la ceja.

-Este verano recibí mi herencia veela como sabes mi padre hablo de la posibilidad de encontrar o no a mi pareja en el colegio resulta que Potter también es un veela-dijo con desgana.

-Oh genial él y el pulgoso se van a pavonear en el colegió-dijo el ojinegro sintiendo una gran migraña.

-No Severus el otro Potter es mi pareja pude percibir su aroma y mi verla me pide a gritos reclamarlo-ahora entendía su actitud.

-Bueno el chico es un ravenclow es inteligente no creo que sea como su hermano-pensó esperanzado el moreno no aguantaría a otro idiota.

-Ya veremos Severus pero eso no me preocupa si no la reacción de mi padre cuando le diga quien es mi pareja-.

Se fueron a dormir aún que a uno le costo más trabajo dormir al pensar en cierta pelirroja.

 **La Primera Reuni** **ó** **n**

Después de que Riddle tomo su lugar en el wisengamot se opuso rotundamente a la aprobación de la ley por salir una voz llamó al señor oscuro.

-Señor Riddle-el cual volteó encontrándose con un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años cabello negro desordenado piel blanca ojos miel tras unas gafas-Usted no esta de acuerdo con esta ley-Por supuesto que no-el hombre sonriobtiene todo mi apoyo oh disculpe no me he presentado soy Charlus Potter estoy de acuerdo que esta ley es una tontería-si estaba sorprendido el Lord no lo demostró recordó la carta de vidente que tendría el apoyo de una familia de la luz y no cualquiera los Potter son la más influyente todos saben que son descendientes de Gryffindor.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt un placer Lord Potter-No el placer es mío mi tratara tratara abuelo Godric apoyo a Salazar durante su vida yo voy a seguir su ideología me parece una tontería quitarle su derechos a los seres tan antiguos como lo son los vampiros y longevos como los hombres lobos por otro lado Dumbledor se equivoca al querer revelarnos con los muggles nuestras sociedades no pueden ni podrán convivir en armonía ya que su incapacidad de aceptar lo que es diferente nos llevaría a la extinción los muggles talvez no tengan magia pero las armas que tienen podrían llevarnos a la extinción-.

Voldemort oía interesado lo que decía el señor Potter nunca lo pensó desde ese punto de vista-Y como sabe sobre los muggles-Digamos que me llego información muy interesante investigue la verdad no creo que los padres de los nacidos muggles deban decirle a nadie más-Estoy de acuerdo con usted-Fue un placer Lord Riddle no le quito mas su tiempo si gusta le puedo mandar toda la información que tengo para que respalde su negativa asia la ley-Se lo agradecería muchisimo-se despidieron llego a su mansión vidente tenia razón como político podía obtener el cambio que quería obtendría el apoyo y de paso destruiría al director.

 **La pareja.**

Se encontraban desayunando Abrax Malfoy, Tom Riddle, Antonio Dolov, Avery, Máximo Lestrange, Theodem Nott, Walbuna Black y Orión Black en la mansión Malfoy cuando la lechuza de su hijo llego entrego la carta y se retiro leyó la carta todos veían como palidecía se encontraba en shock Máximo que se encontraba a un lado de Abrax lo llamó.

-Abrax te encuentras bien-el rubio salio de su aturdimiento-Malas noticias Abrax-pregunto la sedosa voz del Lord-Un poco mi lord mi hijo encontró pareja-Eso es bueno no-pregunto la mujer Black-No si esa pareja es un Potter-Un Potter no me digas que ese James que es muy amigo de mi descarriado hijo-dijo la mujer-No el mellizo-El que vivió con la abuela tiene sangre veela-hablo Máximo.

-Eso es perfecto-todos voltearon a ver a su lord con la quijaga desencajada se recuperaron un poco-Pero mi Lord-levanto la mano para acallar las protestas-Vidente me dijo que tendría el apoyo de una familia importante del lado de la luz y precisamente fue Lord Potter que me brinda su apoyo para que esta ley no se apruebe y tu hijo al estar ligado con su hijo su apoyo será más grande bueno sabes que hacer-Si mi lord hablare con mi hijo para que pueda seguir adelante con el cortejo le diré que tiene mi bendición-dijo mas tranquilo el rubio ya que esta unión le complacía a su señor.

-Y tu Wualbuna dices que tu hijo es muy amiga del otro hijo-Si mi lord-Los Potter son una pieza clave para obtener cosas mas grandes en el ministerio son una de las familias sangre pura con mayor influencia si los tenemos de nuestro lado muchas familias nos apoyaran quiero que cambien tu actitud con tu hijo mayor file que lo apoyas en su amistad une a. hijo el mas joven con su hermano que se una a ese grupo obtendremos mayores beneficios-Si mi señor como diga-contesto la mujer.

-Abrax quiero que te pongas en contacto con lord Potter anunciarle lo que tu hijo te informo sobre su pareja él al saber la noticia tratara que las familias convivan esa unión sera lo mejor-Asi lo hare-el desayuno continuo con mejores expectativas de las que pudieran imaginar.

Al anochecer en la mansión Potter

-Querida ven-hablo el patriarca-Que sucede cielo te veo emocionado-Buenas noticias Abrax me escribió-Y que quería Abrax-Informarme que su hijo Lucius le escribió para decirle que nuestro Harry es su pareja-¡Oh Cielo! es una gran noticia ya lo sabe mi niño-No todavía en la próxima salida a Homsdame-Sabes que James pondra en grito en el cielo-Lo se querida pero lo aceptara ama mucho a su hermano tiene un gran corazón y lo hará-.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Rudolp y Regulus.

Solo faltaban poco para que salieran a Homesdame el mayor de los Lestrange camino al dormitorio de su hermano que comparte con el pequeño Black últimamente su hermano se comportaba algo extraño aunque sabía que no estaba en su habitación iba por la dulce mirada y tierna sonrisa que Regulus le da siempre, pero esta vez fue diferente ya que el chico Black está sentado en la cama con una carta en las manos con la mirada perdida se preocupó se acercó.

-Regulus estas bien-lo movió suavemente el ojigris se paró asustado.

-Lo siento rudo la carta me sorprendió pero querías algo-.

El ojinegro se acercó lo beso no fue un beso agresivo más bien cariñoso ama a ese chico sabía que su familia tenía un contrato de matrimonio con los Black pero el solo quería a Regulus no quería a nadie más así se lo hizo saber a su padre el cuál le contesto que en Yule lo harían oficial pero él quería decírselo en persona no por nadie más al separarse el joven esta ruborizado.

-¿Rudo porque?-Te amo ya le dije a mi padre el cual ya hizo el contrato con tus padres en Yule lo informaran a todos.

-¡Oh Rudo!-lo abrazo Regulus también lo ama no creía que su amor fuera correspondido pero eso no impedía que le sonriera con amor cada vez que lo ve en los dormitorios.

-Ahora me dirás porque estaban tan distraído-.

-Mi madre me escribió para disculparse por su actitud conmigo-el mayor solo levanto la ceja escéptico pues conoce muy bien a esa mujer y no es nada agradable.

-Lo sé también me pide que haga las paces con Sirius ya que pronto la familia de James se unirá a nuestro lado-.

-Pero cómo ellos son una familia de la luz-.

-No sé solo dice que pronto lo sabremos-Bueno que hagas las paces con tu hermano no es mala idea sé que es difícil pero yo no podría vivir sin el mío aunque últimamente-hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que está enamorado-.

-¿Mi hermano?-.

-Si aún que no sé quién podría ser-.

-Bueno él no los dirá en su momento y dime que vas a hacer ahora-.

-Pues iba a ir al pueblo solo-.

-Me harías el honor de ir conmigo-.

-Pero de seguro querías ir con tus amigos-.

-No Reg de hecho vine para ir contigo después de informarte de nuestro compromiso que dices-le dijo con cara seria pero por dentro está un poco nervioso-Acepto-con una gran sonrisa contesto.

En la sala común de Gryffindor.

Remus encontró en el sillón frente al fuego a James con una carta con la cara en shock a su lado Sirius con la mirada perdida tomo la carta de las manos de su amigo después de leerla decir que está sorprendido era poco.

-Wow esto sí que es una noticia inesperada-dijo el lobo.

-Inesperada Remus esto es inverosímil-Sabes lo que significa inverosímil Sirius-Oye yo leo se lo que significa-los otros se reían una vez que la tensión desapareció.

-Que vas a hacer-No lo sé Regulus no tiene la culpa me siento mal de haberlo ignorado me voy a disculpar salieron rumbo al pueblo para encontrar al hermano del merodeador.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La Plática

Harry salió de la torre de Ravenclow rumbo a la entrada del castillo donde se encontró con su hermano y sus amigos.

-Hola chicos-sonrió.

-Harry mi querido hermanito-el ojimiel lo abrazo y despeino más.

-Oye arruinas mi look como tu pelo no tiene remedio no te desquites con el mío-acomodándolo.

-Eres mi mellizo lo tenemos igual-.

-Quisieras el mío tiene estilo el tuyo parece un nido de pajaro-pasandole la mano por la cabeza de su hermano mayor, era verdad gracias a su herencia lo tenía un poco más manejable los otros tres se reían de las discusiones de los mellizos Potter mientras caminaban al pueblo el ojiverde sacaba de sus casillas tan fácil a su hermano sus amigos sorprendidos y en parte acostumbrados a que esto pasara llegaron al pueblo.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos al rato-al darse vuelta.

-Adónde vas-le pregunto el ojimiel-

-A las tres escobas me quede de ver con Severus-.

-Snivillus que tienes que ver con ese-preguntó el mayor de los Potter.

-Es mi amigo algún problema-.

-No-dijo de mal modo.

-Espero que no le hagan ni una broma entiendes-.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera-contesto obstinadamente sus amigos solo negaron siempre quedaba mal parado si James lo hacía enojar.

-Si tú le haces una broma por muy mínima-.

-¿Que si la hago?-contesto, el ojiverde se cruzó de brazos sonrió inocentemente esa no era buena señal.

-Bueno entonces mamá se enterara quien rompió el jarrón carísimo que la abuela le regalo y no pudiste arreglar-este palideció.

-Tú no lo harías-murmuró.

-Pruébame ya te dije-y sin más se fue a las tres escobas.

-Lo vieron me amenazó no sé porque esta con las águilas debería estar con las serpientes-despotrico-.

-E...escucha James no deberías pelear con Harry es demasiado sly para ti-le sonrió condescendiente.

-Lo sé Paddy pero no puedo evitarlo es mi hermanito-Venga vamos a zonko-peter dijo para cambiar de tema.

Entró al Pub muchas miradas lo siguieron se sentó junto a Severus.

-Hola disculpa la tardanza-.

-No hay problema-se movía nervioso a que se debería.

-Te puedes retirar-volteo a ver a la persona que habló.

-Malfoy porque tendría que irse Severus-le contesto con el ceño fruncido.

-Le pedí que te citara para poder platicar-.

-Me voy-se levantó el ojiverde una mano lo empujó por el hombro para regresar lo a su lugar.

-A eso sí que no tú te quedas-hablo firme el rubio.

-Bu...bueno yo me voy nos vemos Potter-salió lo más rápido sin perder la imagen de una serpiente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?-el rubio sonrió se sentó muy junto al moreno.

-Siéntate más allá hay mucho espacio-incomodo.

-Me gusta junto a ti-el moreno lo fulminó con la mirada el rubio le sonrió de lado.

-Sabes me pasó algo muy curioso y tú tienes que ver en ello-.

-¿Y eso me importa porque?-.

-Oh muy fácil resulta que era mi pareja no es revelador-sonrió el rubio las cejas de Harry desaparecieron con sus cabellos.

-Estas bromeando-el rubio lo vio serio.

-Los Malfoy no bromeamos menos con algo tan importante-dijo "Voy a matar a destino"-murmuraba podía oír una risa en su cabeza.

-Digamos que te creó cuándo te diste cuenta-.

-El día que fuiste seleccionado para Ravenclow tú aroma me lo indico tú lo has sentido por eso cuando me acerco a ti huyes de mí-se acercó enterrando su nariz en el cuello del moreno.

-Mmmm-el cerebro de Harry no sabía que hacer su pareja era Lucius Malfoy eso quiere decir que Draco iba a ser su hijo con razón destino no le dijo el nombre de su pareja cada que mencionaba a su pareja solo sonreía.

-Malfoy-.

-Lucius-¿Qué?-Dime Lucius ya que eres mi pareja-.

-Si como sea sabes qué tu familia no aceptará esto-dijo como si esto le hiciera ver que esto es una broma el rubio sonrió acercó a su oído.

-Mi padre está de acuerdo y ya aviso a los tuyos que eres mío-.

-No soy tuyo-dijo molesto.

-Si lo eres-deslizó sus labios por el cuello el contacto con la suave piel ocasionó que temblará por la sensación.

-Detente nos están viendo-.

-Eso es lo que quiero que sepan que eres mío no permitiré que nadie se te acerqué-el moreno volteó para encararlo para reclamarle que ya lo consideraba de su propiedad sus miradas chocaron y todo desapareció el beso fue suave dulce tierno jamás había sido besado así todos en las tres escobas veían la escena muchos perdieron la esperanza de salir con alguno de los dos sabían que el sly es demasiado posesivo si escogió al moreno nadie podría acercarse a él a menos que quieran ser maldecidos.

Se separaron despacio la mejillas del moreno sonrosadas las acarició-Crees que esto funcione-el rubio sonrió la mirada que recibió el moreno lo tenía hipnotizado siempre recibió de rubio miradas despectivas pero ahora estaba llena de cariño y esperanza tomaron una bebida siguieron platicando un rato.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

-Ven quiero unos dulces-el rubio lo tomo de la mano no lo soltó en todo el camino a la dulcería ahí compro sus dulces preferidos sobre todo unos chocolates que su mama le dio en el verano antes de pagar su novio ya lo había pagado.

Caminaron por el pueblo se encontraron con su hermano.

James se acercó para separar a Harry del rubio-Malfoy alejate de mí hermano-gruño molesto por que ese rubio estuviera tocando a su dulce hermanito.

-Eso no se va a poder cuñado porque es mi pareja-dijo con suficiencia.

-¿Qué? No, no, no eso no puede ser cualquiera menos tú-.

-Es una pena pero así es-se acercó a su hermano.

-Harry dime que es una broma-lo vio desesperado.

-No James lo siento-el ojimiel se desmayó los sly solo negaron mientras los gry trataron de despertarlo.

Unas horas después en la torre de gryffindor los tres merodeadores veían preocupado a su amigo.

-Paddy crees que estoy pagando algo terrible de mi vida pasada-.

-James que cosas dices-.

-Porque él, porque él tenía que ser mi hermanito unido con ese rubio si lo lastima-.

-James ellos son veelas Malfoy nunca dañaría a Harry ahora él es lo más importante de su vida-dijo Remus.

En la torre de Ravenclow el ojiverde terminaba su ensayo de pociones tocaron a la puerta abrió encontrándose con un niño de tercero.

-Harry te buscan-.

-Sabes quién es-.

-Su hermano-Gracias Edward-el niño se sonrojo se despidió camino a la entrada donde su hermano lo espera este solo camino así que lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la sala de los menesteres entraron.

-James éstas bien te vez pálido-.

-Si pero no quiero perderte-.

-Pero que dices no vas a perderme-.

-Si lo haré te iras con ese rubio te olvidarás de mí no es justo solo hace unos meses que regresaste-.

-James-el ojiverde lo tomo de la cara para que lo viera-Escúchame no me vas a perder eres mi hermano mellizo siempre estaremos juntos Lucius es mi pareja es importante para mí pero tú eres mi familia además espero que mi hermano le haga la vida imposible a mi novio-los hermanos sonrieron.

-Como yo pienso hacérsela a Sirius-.

-¿Sirius?-preguntó confundido.

-Él es tú pareja-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Y dicen que yo soy despistado-murmuró cómo podía decirle ya que destino le hablo de eso.

-Mi parte veela lo intuyo-.

-Ya veo-.

-Acaso no te gusta-.

-No es eso lo que pasa-se rascó la cabeza.

-Y si no le intereso-el menor resoplo rodó los ojos en serio era tan despistado su padre.

-James no se te hace raro que solo va a visitarte se la vive en nuestra casa desdé que te conoció cuando podría haberlo hecho con Remus y Peter deberías decirle lo que sientes confía en ti-se abrazaron.

-Gracias Harry-dijo.

-Vez así como Sirius es importante también-.

-No digas su nombre solo dejémoslo en rubio-.

-No será que te gusta Lucius y estas celoso que se fijó en mí-el ojiverde se reía de la cara de su hermano.

-Ewwww eso es repugnante ni lo digas-Bueno vente si saliste así con la cara que llegaste por mi tus amigos han de estar muy preocupados-cada uno se fue a su torre Harry fue el primero en llegar su habitación se cambió se acostó durmió contento pudo ayudar a su papá a ser feliz con su verdadero amor.

James entró a la torre no vio a nadie así que fue a su habitación al abrir la puerta Sirius saltó de la cama para ponerse delante de él se veía preocupado.

-Prongs amigo estas bien donde andabas-aprovechó que está delante de su amor lo beso el ojiazul se sorprendió un poco pero reaccionó tomándolo de la cintura y la nuca profundizó el beso se separaron han poco se volvieron a besar poco a poco se volvió más intenso el oxígeno les hacía falta.

-Estas seguro de esto James-.

-Si te amo Sirius llevo años enamorado de ti-.

-Yo también James pensé que nunca te darías cuenta-.

-Tenía miedo de decirte pero Harry me convenció de decirte lo que siento-.

-Él sabe-pregunto un poco sorprendido.

-Si su parte veela se lo hizo saber-.

-Creo que estoy en deuda con él lástima no podremos hacerles muchas cosas al peli teñido-los dos se rieron.

El ojiazul jalo al ojimiel para acostarse en la misma cama abrazados se durmieron mucho más tarde después de acabar su ronda el castaño al entrar vio a sus amigos dormidos y abrazados sonrió supo que ellos ya habían declarado sus sentimientos se sentía feliz por eso ya que los veía sufrir a cada uno por su lado esperaba conocer a alguien especial aunque creía que era imposible por su condición suspiro se metió a bañar luego se fue a dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Severus Snape cada día estaba más seguro de que odiaba más al engendro de ojos verdes que al otro y esto a que se debía bueno al hecho que desde el día que fue amenazado por el veela, no ha dejado de decirle que pronto le dirá lo que tiene que hacer para su futuro negocio como si fuera a asociarse con él, ¡HA!¿Si cómo no? Es más él ni siquiera sabe que va hacer con su vida y este ya está decidiendo por él.

Y para colmo su supuesto mejor amigo, solo sonríe diciéndole que su amado novio le está ofreciendo un futuro lleno de éxito ya que estarán sus ilustres apeido asociados, en serio desde cuando Lucius es tan ciego a lo que dice ese engendro.

-Severus-el ojo tenía un tic pues conocía esa voz era de nada más que de la persona que venía rumiando en serio su suerte no podía ser mejor, no la vida debe odiarlo resignado a su suerte voltea a ver a la persona que le habla, un sonriente ojiverde se acerca.

-¡Tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar!-.

-En serio-arrastrando las palabras.

-Si veras, todavía no decido donde poner los laboratorios seria en un nuevo edificio o en Spiner major-el ojinegro frunció el ceño.

-¿Donde?-dijo confuso.

Harry lo vio desconcertado por un momento después entrecerró los ojos, Severus no sabía de su herencia eso solo quería decir que Dumbledore se lo oculto y este se enteró después mucho después, maldiciendo al viejo entrometido respiro un poco para calmarse.

-De la mansión de los Price la herencia de tu madre ella no puedo reclamar nada ya que tu abuelo la repudio al casarse con un muggle pero al saber de ti te nombro como su heredero, de hecho le dijo que si ella volvía seria reinstaurada-dijo.

La cara de Severus era de shock, ellos siempre pudieron vivir bien porque su madre no regreso luego pensó que talvez su padre la amenazo, por eso la golpeaba ya que no pudo sacar mejor beneficio de ella en esos momento odio más a su padre por quitarle a su madre esa oportunidad ya que ella había muerto hace dos años de cáncer, sus sentimientos eran confusos por un lado odio a su padre pero por otro felicidad porque no tendría que volver el nunca más podía ofrecerle algo bueno a Lilly.

-Soy un Price-fue lo que salió como un susurro todavía muy pálido solo sintió que era llevado no sabía dónde, ni le interesaba su mente estaba en shock una poción bajaba por su garganta y no supo más.

Lucius veía preocupado a su amigo de años venia en ese estado porque o como no dijo nada mientras él y su amado lo llevaban a la habitación después de darle una poción para que descansara volteo e ver a su novio para una explicación.

-¿Harry que paso?-el ojiverde solo sonrió con tristeza.

-Sabes que Severus es un mestizo ¿no?-el rubio asintió pues su amigo se lo había contado.

-Bueno le pregunte que no sabía dónde poner los laboratorios si en un nuevo lugar o en Spiner major, pero no sabía que eran de él, pues su madre es Ellein Price la única hija de Malthus Price-

-¡Espera dices que Severus es un Price!-dijo incrédulo.

-Si de hecho en unos meses debe tomar su título como Lord de esa casa pues es el último-confirmo.

-Ahora entiendo porque está en shock después de lo que ha vivido, su vida pudo ser mejor-dijo con pesar.

Al otro día cuando despertó se sentía bien pero lo sucedido le regreso a la mente pudo ver a su amigo sentado en su cama esperándolo.

-Te dijo-solo asintió.

-¡Lo odio!-.

-¿A Harry?-.

-¡No! a mi padre- el silencio se extendió por un buen rato.

-Vamos si no salimos Harry es capaz de traer a todos aquí para ver cómo estas-el ojinegro solo tuvo un escalofrió sabia de que era capaz ese veela loco aunque muy a su pesar ya empieza a apreciarlo.

Charlus Potter ha pertenecido durante años al lado de la luz pero desde hace poco más específico desde que su amado hijo pequeño regreso, ha visto que muchas de las cosas que creía no era como debían ser una de sus mayores decepciones fue darse cuenta que Dumbledore un mago que le tenía un gran respeto resulto ser un manipulador, prejuicioso. Y se dio cuenta que el heredero de Slytherin tiene buenas ideas además, hay muchas que hacer lo bueno que varias familias grises como de luz han empezado a seguir esos nuevos ideales conservando viejas costumbres mágicas y que los nuevos magos que ingresan en el mundo mágico tienen que saber nuestras costumbres y no debemos perder nuestras tradiciones como los rituales y si esos jóvenes no son lo suficientemente abiertos a aceptarlos pues se olvidaran del mundo mágico para no exponernos.

Hace unos momentos recibió de su pequeño una carta dándole informes poco alentadores por lo que espera a Abrax.

El ruido de la chimenea le hace sonreír el hombre elegante llega como siempre puntual.

-¿Charlus bunas tardes sucede algo?-.

-Sí, Harry me mando una carta urgente-

-Hay algún problema entre nuestros hijos-pregunto preocupado pues al patriarca le gusta mucho el ojiverde ya que es ingenioso, inteligente, por las cartas de su hijo sabe que es una serpiente disfrazada no le gustaría que no terminara con su hijo.

-No, nada de eso, mi hijo me ha informado que un joven el mejor amigo de tu hijo está sufriendo una injusticia-

-¿A que te refieres con eso y por qué mi hijo no me in formo nada?-dijo molesto pues el joven pocionista le caer bien.

-Él no lo sabía, sabes que mi hijo quiere hacer una farmacéutica con el joven Severus-el asintió pues recuerda esa carta de su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues le pregunto que no sabía dónde poner los laboratorios si en un nuevo edifico o en Spiner major, ahí se dio cuenta que el joven no sabe que él es heredero de Malthus Price, según lo que me dijo en la carta investigue y si en unos meses debe tomar el manto de los Price-

-Como rayos nadie sabe que él es un heredero que no hay un departamento de herencias mágicas-pregunto molesto el lord Malfoy.

-Se supone que es para eso pero resulta que el que está de titular es un amigo del Director-le dijo con sorna.

-¡Oh déjame adivinar si el no reclama el director quedaría como representante de nuestro joven eso sería muy conveniente para las próximas elecciones no-el otro mago asintió.

-Si, me gustaría que tú llevaras al joven Price para su cambio de nombre y toma de su herencia ya que al ser amigo de tu hijo es más lógico que tu sepas de su nombre y herencia-ahora Abrax sabía de sonde había sacado su ingenio su futuro hierno.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

James siente que no puede ser más feliz, es afortunado lo tiene todo padres amorosos y un hermano que lo saca de quicio pero lo ama pues su mellizo es muy hábil para librarse de sus bromas, su novio lo ama mucho si no fuera porque se atrevió a decírselo los dos seguirían sufriendo el uno por el otro.

Le gusta verse reflejado en los hermosos ojos azules grisáceos de su Canuto siente que no hay nada en el mundo que pueda hacerle daño.

En estos momentos los merodeadores buscan la forma de vengarse de ese pequeño ojiverde que los hizo correr para escribirle a su madre, antes de que le llegara la carta donde lo delataba en serio como puede hacerles esto es su hermano por amor a merlín ese pequeñajo necesita una lección lástima que ellos no pueden competir con él.

Flash back

Pues han hecho de todo y siempre se libra o ellos terminan con la broma encima, una vez lo acusaron que él fue quien les hizo la broma y la profesora McGonagal solo levanto la ceja como diciendo en serio luego les dijo "señor Potter estoy muy decepcionada de usted mira tratar de inculpar a su hermano que nunca ha hecho daño ni mal a nadie lo culpa que vergüenza diez punto menos y detención conmigo". Harry solo se fue con una sonrisa en los labios.

-En serio paddy-viendo desesperado a su novio

-James perdona que te lo diga pero nadie va creer que Harry nos hizo esto es uno de los mejor alumnos del colegio y solo nosotros sabemos que él es tan bromista como nosotros-

-Es una verdadera serpiente-molesto murmura el Potter mayor.

Su novio solo sonríe, por lo que lo arrastro hasta la torre para hacerlo olvidarse de todo su coraje.

En la mansión Potter están reunidos el Lord, Abrax, los padres de Harry en el despachó.

-Tenemos que tener una base sólida para poder desterrar esa ley-dijo Abrax.

-Yo tengo algo que puede servir-el ojiverde salió corriendo del lugar dejando desconcertados a todos unos minutos después apareció.

-Escuchen-abrió un libro verde con joyas-

 ** _Querido diario;_**

 ** _Todavía no entiendo como hay gente tan tonta, hoy tuve otra discusión con Davenport insiste en negarle el trabajo a los hombres lobo sintiéndose más que ellos por eso no me caen los nacidos muggles, tienen esas tontas ideas que los van a morder y convertir en lobos él debe saber que ellos solo muerden a los que están muriendo para salvarlos solo si tienen en su sangré genes de lycan o hubo en la familia hombres lobos si no es así los infectados mueren en cuestión de horas, hacer una ley en su contra o de los vampiros o cualquier creatura oscura estaría ocasionando una gran injusticia ya que el mismo Merlín conjuro una ley que los protege por la madre magia, en una época donde el hombre trato de eliminarlos la magia de la naturaleza del equilibrio enfatizó al atacarlo para someterlos habría graves consecuencias y si alguien lo intentaba sólo se necesita invocar "Legis invocus naturals equilibrios"._**

 ** _Al instante la propuesta será definitivamente eliminada y el ministerio tiene la obligación de darle a cada hombre lobo una piedra de luna hecha para cada uno al no hacerlo se le obligaría a compensar los daños al no hacer su trabajo, así como pagar con su magia en castigo._**

 ** _Slytherin._**

Después de digerir lo leído por el chico-Hijo de dónde sacaste esto-pregunto el Lord.

-Hace unos años fuimos a Rusia, un mago estaba vendiendo un lote de libro mi abuela los compro ahí lo encontramos a por cierto es de usted-.

-¿Mío?-descolocado.

-Era de Salazar Slytherin, mi abuela dijo que lo trajera por si conocía a uno de sus descendientes se lo diera, bueno me retiro tengo tarea que acabar y de seguro James y Hedwig ya se están peleando con su permiso-hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

Abrax le agrada su futuro hierno inteligente educado una buena adquisición para los Malfoy.

La navidad de Remus.

La navidad la pasa en una cabaña lejos de la civilización dos hombre aparecieron en la entrada tocaron al abrir la puerta un sorprendido Remus Lupin.

-Buenos días joven Lupin podemos pasar somos del ministerio-se hizo a un lado para que pasarán.

-No sé si sabrá de la nueva ley del ministerio-el negó aún que si sabía James le había dicho y que su padre estaba en contra de ella.

-Hemos descubierto que no es válida y venimos a darle nuestras disculpas por la falta de profesionalismo de parte del ministerio, al no suministrarle una piedra de luna la cual lo armonizara con su lobo y magia vamos a iniciar-les dio unas gotas de sangré, también unos cabellos mientras uno llenaba unos papeles el otro mezclaba y pesaba los ingredientes a para dicha piedra lo que el joven no sabía es que el mago que la hace es un inefable una hora después esta lista al entregársela es una piedra blanca con finas líneas moradas.

-Bueno joven Lupin sería tan amable de recoger sus cosas desde ahora está al cuidado de los Potter y hay unas cosas que debemos informarle pero será en presencia de Lord Potter-.

Con un movimiento de varita el señor del ministerio guardo todas las cosas del lobo aparecieron en las afueras de la mansión Potter caminaron a ella fueron recibidos por un elfo que los llevo al despacho.

-Ya que estanos aquí le hacemos entrega de sus propiedades, las cuales podrá acceder cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad y esta es su llave de su bóveda para sus gastos hasta que acceda a la principal en su mayoría de edad-los trabajadores se retiraron de inmediato.

-¿Esto es una broma?-el mago mayor sonrió al ver el desconcierto del menor.

-Remus, respira tenemos cosas que hablar no son fáciles de digerir pero debes saberlas-.

La hora de la cena llego los mellizos bajaron encontrándose con un Remus shockeado se acercaron rápido preocupados al verlo en ese estado.

-Remus amigo estas bien-preguntó preocupado el ojimiel.

-Tranquilos hijos solo les di unas noticias duras, pero importantes y desde ahora Remus vivirá con nosotros hasta su mayoría de edad-james brincaba de gusto mientras Harry sonrió las cosas iban mejorando poco a poco.


End file.
